It is often desirable to have the sun roof of a vehicle open to provide an air feel to the vehicle as well as to provide some ventilation. Although the sun roof opening provides ventilation to the interior of the vehicle, the back seat occupants often receive too much air flow while the occupants of the front seats receive too little. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a vent assembly that could be attached to the vehicle roof along the front edge of the sun roof opening that could capture air and direct the air out through an air discharge opening with an air flow direction deflector to allow the occupants of the vehicle to direct the airflow through the vent assembly to the desired areas within the passenger compartment of the vehicle.